


Дети - цветы жизни!

by N_Alay



Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kakashi is Naruto&Sakura's Dad, M/M, Naruto and Sakura are Half-Siblings, Sasuke and Sai are twins, Yamato is Sasuke&Sai's Dad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: — То есть, вы с папой живёте одни? — наконец произнес он, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону Наруто. Тот кивнул.— И с Сакурой ещё.— Хм. — Саске почесал лоб. Наруто пнул носком кроссовка кучку песка, поднимая пыль в воздух.— А вы ведь тоже, да? — помолчав пару секунд, спросил Наруто, и Саске тоже ограничился вялым кивком. Снова замолчали, затем одновременно хмыкнули и повернулись друг к другу.— Давай их сведем! — прошептали они одновременно и тут же заулыбались, демонстрируя друг другу отсутствие передних зубов.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Дети - цветы жизни!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках седьмого дня RuKakayamaWeek-2020: Свободный день
> 
> Команде 7 здесь по 5-6 лет
> 
> Ура, я смогла полностью закончить всю неделю! Похвалите меня!

— А у тебя есть мама?

Наруто поднял голову, глядя на Саске, затем перевёл глаза на отца — тот, как обычно, отгородился от всего мира своей книгой, изредка выглядывая из-за её переплета, чтобы удостовериться в присутствии своих детей, — и пожал плечами.

— Не-а. Раньше к нам с папой приходила одна тетя, дарила мне игрушки, конфеты приносила. А потом тётя перестала приходить, а папа привёл Сакуру и сказал, что она будет жить с нами.

Наруто вытер ладони о штаны, шмыгнул носом и посмотрел в сторону пластиковой горки, где сидела его сестра. Саске понимающе кивнул.

— А с нами раньше жила сестрёнка Шизуне, — произнес он, усаживаясь на песок рядом с Наруто. Тот подвинулся, давая мальчику больше места. — Потом она ушла. Один раз мы видели её в магазине с другим дядей, но папа не разрешил нам с Саем к ней подходить.

Саске утер нос рукавом, глянув в сторону Сая — тот сидел рядом с Сакурой, болтал ногами и вместе с ней читал одну книгу. Со старшим братом они были похожи как две капли воды — разве что Сай был куда бледнее, да и волосы у него не торчали во все стороны.

Наруто и Саске замолчали, думая, каждый о своём. Саске, нахмурившись, сверлил взглядом отца, который о чем-то говорил по телефону.

— То есть, вы с папой живёте одни? — наконец произнес он, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону Наруто. Тот кивнул.

— И с Сакурой ещё.

— Хм. — Саске почесал лоб. Наруто пнул носком кроссовка кучку песка, поднимая пыль в воздух.

— А вы ведь тоже, да? — помолчав пару секунд, спросил Наруто, и Саске тоже ограничился вялым кивком. Снова замолчали, затем одновременно хмыкнули и повернулись друг к другу.

— Давай их сведем! — прошептали они одновременно и тут же заулыбались, демонстрируя друг другу отсутствие передних зубов. Захихикали, толкаясь локтями, и вдруг сникли.

— Твой папа терпеть не может моего, — уныло заключил Саске. Наруто вздохнул.

— Это потому что ты постоянно обсыпаешь меня песком.

— А ты меня лопаткой по голове бьешь.

— А Сай сегодня утром положил Сакуре гусеницу на голову, и она на весь двор закричала.

— Это потому что она вчера его альбом с рисунками порвала.

— Ага, и из-за этого наши папы все утро ругались.

— А если мы перестанем ругаться, то они подружатся?

Наруто пожал плечами.

— Или перестанут разговаривать, — произнес он. Саске подумал пару секунд и вскочил на ноги, глядя на младшего товарища с огнём в глазах.

— Тогда нам нужно ругаться ещё больше! — прошептал он заговорщицким тоном. — И наши папы будут постоянно разговаривать друг с другом, а потом влюбятся!

Наруто почесал шею и пожал плечами. Гениальный план Саске не внушал ему доверия.

— А если они ещё больше возненавидят друг друга? — неуверенно предположил он, и Саске тут же влепил ему подзатыльник. — Эй, чего дерешься?

— Ты что, фильмов не смотришь? — нахмурился Саске и даже ногой топнул. — В фильмах всегда сначала ненавидят друг друга, а потом влюбляются! И с нашими папами так же будет! И мы с тобой будем братьями!

— А можно лучше Сай будет моим братом, а ты нет? — продолжая почесывать шею, задумчиво протянул Наруто и получил ещё один подзатыльник. — Ладно, ладно! Но тогда нужно Саю и Сакуре об этом рассказать!

— Вечером расскажем, — с коварной улыбкой произнес Саске и высыпал на голову Наруто ведро песка.

Наруто взревел белугой, и именно в этот момент Сакура столкнула Сая с горки.

***

— А мы вчера познакомились с Хинатой, — произнес Сай и в очередной раз попытался стащить с тарелки кусок яблока, за что тут же получил по своей цепкой лапке. Надулся, игнорируя хихиканье младшего близнеца. — У неё нету мамы и папы, но есть старший брат.

— Он встречается с другим парнем, и Хината говорит, что они с Шикамару для неё как папы, — тут же подхватил Саске, подбираясь к отцу с другой стороны стола. Ямато вздохнул, отвлёкся от формы с тестом и убрал тарелку с яблоками на холодильник. Близнецы угрюмо засопели. — Если у неё два папы, тогда почему у нас нет второго папы вместо мамы?

— А вам меня одного мало? — спросил Ямато, доставая из верхнего шкафчика пакет с корицей. Сай и Саске переглянулись, оба взглядом указали на стул, а затем на холодильник. Кивнув, Саске на цыпочках двинулся приводить план по похищению яблок в действие.

— Но когда сестрёнка Шизуне жила с нами, ты был счастливый. А сейчас ты грустный и постоянно только о своей работе говоришь, — протянул Сай, немедленно бросившись отцу на помощь, чтобы тот не заметил хитрого маневра со стороны второго сына.

— А у Наруто и Сакуры тоже один папа, — Саске, уже дотянувшийся до тарелки с яблоками, замахал брату, чтобы тот продолжал отвлекать папу. Сай кивнул и принялся тыкать тесто в форме с таким усердием, будто от этого зависела жизнь всего человечества.

— А один папа плюс ещё один папа — это уже два папы, — торжественно заявил Сай. Ямато вздохнул, развернулся, забрал из рук Саске тарелку с яблоками и лёгким подзатыльником согнал его со стула.

— Постаскаете все фрукты, а пирог потом с чем есть будете? — спросил он. Мальчишки недовольно засопели. — И чего это вы решили меня с Какаши-саном свести?

Саске и Сай переглянулись и затараторили, перебивая друг друга:

— Ты один, и у тебя двое детей…

— И Какаши-сан тоже один, и у него двое детей…

— Ты один, и он один…

— И вас уже двое!

Они заулыбались, будто только что донесли до отца простую и всем понятную мысль, ожидая его ответа. Ямато прикрыл глаза руками, не сдерживая улыбки. Такая детская наивность сыновей его умиляла.

— Всё-то у вас так просто и легко, — покачал он головой, неторопливо выкладывая кусочки яблок на готовое тесто. — Но в реальной жизни это работает не так.

— Почему? — недоуменно спросил Саске, прижимаясь к нему сбоку. Со второй стороны таким же нелепым сурикатом притиснулся Сай. — Почему тебе не нравится Какаши-сан? Он же красивый!

— Ничего он не красивый! — тут же запротестовал Сай, возмущённо глядя на брата. — Откуда ты знаешь, он же в маске постоянно? Он даже не похож на Капитана Америку, а значит, он некрасивый!

— Твой Капитан Америка — фуфло! — рассердился Саске. Сай вспыхнул, шумно засопел и двинул ему по уху. Саске тут же протяжно взвыл, схватил со стола ложку, перемазанную в сметане, и со всей силы ударил брата в лоб, забрызгивая остатками сметаны и его, и себя, и Ямато.

Устало вздохнув, Ямато привычным, отработанным до автоматизма жестом схватил сыновей за шкирки, развёл руки в стороны, чтобы Саске и Сай не могли пнуть друг друга, и встряхнул.

— Отставить драку, — грозно произнес он, глядя то на одного мальчика, то на другого. Они мигом перестали пинать ногами воздух, скрестили руки на груди и отвернулись в разные стороны. — Идите в ванную и отмывайтесь.

Продолжая недовольно пыхтеть себе под нос, Саске и Сай мрачно переглянулись и двинулись прочь с кухни. Ямато проводил их взглядом, затем переключил внимание на недоделанный пирог и закрыл глаза, потирая виски кончиками пальцев. Вот же сорванцы! Свести его с соседом, это же надо было додуматься до такого в свои шесть лет! Посмеиваясь над выходкой ребят, Ямато ссыпал оставшиеся яблоки на пирог, затолкал форму в духовой шкаф и так и замер перед ним, задумчиво вглядываясь в мутный свет изнутри.

— Пап, мы все, — он вздрогнул, услышав голос ребят, выпрямился, поднимаясь на ноги. Мальчишки переступали с ноги на ногу, выглядывая из коридора. Сай маячил за младшим близнецом, на носу у него краснела свежая царапина. Саске застенчиво прятал руки за спиной и ногой ковырял паркет. — Можно мы посмотрим мультики у тебя на компьютере?

Ямато кивнул, и Саске тут же сорвался с места — только пятки гулко забухали по полу. Сай остался на месте, продолжая смотреть на отца.

— Я хочу, чтобы Сакура была моей сестрой, — наконец выпалил он и моментально покраснел. Ямато вытер руки от муки, приблизился к сыну, потрепав его по волосам. — Давайте вы с Какаши-саном поженитесь, а?

— Иди к брату, — спокойно ответил Ямато и мягко развернул Сая, подталкивая в сторону комнаты. Сай ещё секунду помедлил, оглянувшись через плечо, а затем вздохнул и послушно ушёл за Саске.

Наконец оставшись на кухне в одиночестве, Ямато опустился на стул, устало уронив голову на сложенные руки. Мысли то и дело возвращались к словам ребятишек, и мужчина помимо воли вздрогнул. Вот ещё! Может, дети у этого Хатаке и были очаровательными, хоть и малость непоседливыми, но сам Какаши-сан никаких светлых и возвышенных чувств у Ямато не вызывал. Он поднялся на ноги, убирая грязную посуду со стола, прислушался к шуму из комнаты — Сай и Саске снова спорили, какой из мультфильмов включать. Задумываться над глупыми предложениями сыновей у него не было времени — надо было ещё проверить домашнюю работу у Саске и отмыть от художеств Сая холодильник.

***

— Когда я вырасту, я выйду замуж за Саске, — заявила Сакура, втыкая вилку в котлету, и Наруто заржал в голос.

— Ага, нужна ты ему! Лопоухая! — он ткнул в нее пальцем, проворно запихивая ложку с пюре за щеку, торопливо прожевал и, прежде чем Сакура открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, протараторил: — Это я вырасту и женюсь на Саске, ясно тебе?

Какаши обречённо закатил глаза и закрыл лицо ладонью. Сакура вспыхнула, прищурилась, заерзала на своём стуле, а затем вдруг успокоилась и пожала плечами.

— Ну и ладно, — сказала она, разрезая котлету. — Тогда я выйду замуж за Сая. Он старше Саске и умеет красиво рисовать.

— Ты не можешь выйти замуж за Сая, — отрезал Наруто, громко отхлебнув из стакана с соком. Какаши откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки на груди, не смея вмешиваться в очередной спор своих детей.

— Это ещё почему? — зло прищурилась Сакура, сжимая вилку в кулаке, и Наруто презрительно фыркнул, точно сестра сказала что-то глупое.

— Это очевидно! — он развёл руками. — Когда наш папа женится на его папе, вы будете братом и сестрой, бе-бе-бе! И замуж ты не выйдешь!

Какаши, в это время решивший сделать глоток чая, поперхнулся от изумления и закашлялся. Под столом тут же завыл Бисуке.

— А как тогда ты на Саске женишься, умник? — съязвила Сакура, и Наруто сник. Правда, уже через секунду выпрямился и заулыбался, стуча ногами по ножке стула. — Чего лыбишься?

— А мы с Саске будем несчастными влюбленными! И наши папы разрешат нам пожениться!

— Ты придурок! Он тогда тоже будет твоим братом!

— Ну и что!

— Так нечестно! Почему тебе можно жениться на Саске, а мне выходить замуж за Сая нельзя?! – завопила Сакура, и на её вопль тут же отозвался дремавший у батареи Шиба. — Папа, скажи ему, что вы с Ямато-саном не дадите им жениться!

— Не рановато ли вам о свадьбе думать, котятки? — пробормотал Какаши, бумажными салфетками вытирая с футболки чай. Сакура насупилась, Наруто показал ей язык, за что получил в лоб запущенной котлетой. — Эй, это что такое? Разве можно кидаться едой за ужином?

— А чего он меня бесит?! — завопила Сакура почти на ультразвуке, отчего оба пса, находившиеся в кухне, тревожно завыли. — Когда Саске и Сай будут нашими братьями, мы тебя в клетку вместо Булла посадим!

— Это тебя надо в клетку посадить, бешеная!

— Папа, он опять начинает!

— Так, а ну утихли! — повысил голос Какаши, и оба ребёнка уткнулись в свои тарелки. — С чего вы решили, что Саске и Сай будут вашими братьями?

Наруто и Сакура переглянулись и хором пробасили:

— Потому что ты женишься на их папе!

Какаши заморгал, потеряв дар речи. Дети же радостно просияли, взявшись за еду с удвоенной скоростью.

— Это же так просто! Вы поженитесь, и мы все съедемся и будем жить большой семьёй! — проговорил Наруто, и Сакура закивала, продолжая набивать щеки котлетами. Какаши все ещё смотрел на них в ступоре.

— Почему… я должен жениться на папе Саске и Сая? — наконец выдавил он, ошарашенно переводя глаза с Сакуры на Наруто и обратно. Сакура пожала плечами, воздевая вилку с котлетой к потолку.

— Потому что во всех фильмах так! — поучительным тоном пропищала она. Теперь настал черёд Наруто согласно кивать в перерыве между поглощением пюре. — Он же тебе нравится!

— Ямато-сан классный и не может не нравиться, — тут же поддакнул Наруто, тайком от Какаши спуская сосиски из своей тарелки на пол под морду Бисуке. Послышалось тихое чавканье, и мальчишка застыл с самым честным выражением лица.

Какаши вздохнул, убирая салфетки в сторону. В последнюю встречу с Ямато-саном они снова поругались из-за своих детей и разошлись в самом скверном расположении духа. Предположить, что они могут пожениться? Полный бред.

— Я не собираюсь жениться на папе Саске и Сая, — покачал головой Какаши. Сакура и Наруто перестали жевать и снова переглянулись.

— А, ты выйдешь за него замуж! — одновременно провопили они, и Какаши даже умилился такой слаженности: последний раз Наруто и Сакура так сплоченно действовали, когда побрили налысо Уруши и пытались спрятать шерсть бедного пса.

— _Я не выйду за него замуж,_ — медленно проговорил Какаши, и лица у детей стали совсем недоуменные.

— Почему? — осторожно спросил Наруто, и Какаши развёл руками.

— Потому что мы не знаем друг друга, — объяснил он, и Наруто фыркнул.

— Ну так узнайте! — снисходительным тоном, будто не с отцом, а с ребёнком разговаривал, отозвался он, и Какаши даже не нашёлся, что ему ответить. — Сходите на свидания или как это у вас взрослых называется!

От такой наглости Какаши снова умолк.

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас был ещё один папа, — тихо произнесла Сакура, уставившись в свою тарелку. Наруто перестал крутиться на стуле, пытаясь наступить на хвост Бисуке, и с пониманием посмотрел на неё. Какаши вздрогнул. — Потому что моя мама не вернулась, и у Наруто мамы тоже нет. А если у нас нет мамы, значит, нам нужен ещё один папа, верно?

Она вскинула глаза на Какаши, и у того тут же перехватило сердце от этого пронзительного детского взгляда. Сглотнув горький ком, он растерянно отложил приборы в сторону, пытаясь найти слова для ответа.

— Давай пригласим их к нам домой, — нарушил неудобную тишину Наруто, и Какаши с Сакурой повернулись в его сторону. — Мы покажем Саю и Саске ту клёвую железную дорогу, которую ты нам купил в прошлый вторник! А вы с Ямато-саном пообсуждаете свои важные взрослые дела.

— Звучит… здорово, — натянуто улыбнулся Какаши, и дети снова радостно просияли. До конца ужина за столом не раздавалось никаких звуков, кроме звяканья вилок о тарелки, но у Какаши от этого разговора полностью пропал аппетит, и еда на вкус была бумажной, картонной. Не удавалось думать ни о чем, кроме как о гостях, которых так удачно навязали ему собственные дети.

Ками-сама, он согласился на…. Что?

***

— А ещё там есть поезд, почти как настоящий и всамоделишный! — завопил Наруто, подскакивая на месте, и Какаши с извиняющейся улыбкой дёрнул его за подол футболки, заставляя сесть на стуле прямо. Сакура болтала ногами, то и дело пиная под хвост тявкающего Гуруко, и в открытую пялилась на Ямато-сана, а Сай и Саске о чем-то шушукались полушепотом, скашивая глаза на Какаши.

— А без маски он красивый, я же говорил тебе!

— До Капитана Америки все равно не дотягивает.

— В жопу себе своего Капитана Америку засунь, он настоящий, что ли?

— Ты в лоб захотел, мелочь пузатая?

— Эй, я тебя младше всего на три минуты!

— Лучшие три минуты в моей жизни.

— Папа, а Сай опять умничает! — завопил во весь голос Саске, привлекая к себе внимание; даже Наруто перестал без умолку трещать об их с Сакурой железной дороге.

— Я не виноват, что это ты тупой! — в тон ему заголосил Сай и попытался ударить брата ложкой в лоб, но Ямато перехватил его за запястье и заставил положить ложку обратно в тарелку.

— Ками-сама, вы можете хотя бы в гостях вести себя по-человечески, — не переставая вежливо улыбаться, произнес он, наклонившись к сыновьям. Те шумно зафырчали, точно потревоженные лисята, а Какаши рассмеялся.

— У нас такие концерты каждые полчаса, — он с теплотой посмотрел в сторону Сакуры и Наруто. Те мигом перестали валять дурака и приняли самый прилежный вид. — Дети, чего с них взять. Если вы уже пообедали, может, возьмёте конфет и пойдёте в комнату к ребятам?

Всё четверо детей за столом закивали, точно китайские болванчики, и соскочили со своих мест, по пути умудряясь дать по пинку каждому псу, притаившемуся под столом. Какаши с облегчением вздохнул, когда вся шумная и орущая ватага с топотом скрылась в коридоре.

— Наконец-то тишина, — пробормотали себе под нос оба мужчины и неловко рассмеялись. Смущение повисло в воздухе почти осязаемой субстанцией, Какаши лихорадочно размышлял, о чем им можно поговорить. О детях? Ками-сама, как будто эти бесенята не стоят у них уже поперек горла.

— Ну что ж, — Какаши неуверенно откашлялся, поднимая глаза на Ямато. Тот, по всей видимости, тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. — В последнюю нашу встречу мы немного повздорили…

Ямато слабо улыбнулся, усмехнувшись, нервно запустил руку в волосы. Какаши только сейчас заметил, какие сильные, но в то же время длинные у него были пальцы.

— Оказывается, наши ребята это спланировали с самого начала, — произнес Ямато, тоже глядя на Какаши. — Я имею в виду, ту ссору на площадке, да и Сай сам упал с качелей, а свалил все на Сакуру.

— Наруто тоже вполне самостоятельно уселся в лужу, никто его не сталкивал, — пробормотал Какаши. Тема разговора замялась сама собой, он рассеянно вертел в руках салфетку, разрывая её на мелкие кусочки, и чувствовал себя, как пятнадцатилетка на первом свидании.

При слове «свидание», мелькнувшем в мыслях, уши тут же вспыхнули огнём, Какаши закашлялся, бросая обрывки салфеток на тарелку, убрал руки за спину. Ямато посмотрел на него с любопытством, но ничего спрашивать не стал.

— Знаете, наверное… — Он наконец прервал молчание, поднимаясь на ноги, и Какаши вскочил вслед за ним. — Детишки вполне могут занять сами себя, а я помогу вам убрать со стола и пойду. Заберу своих шалопаев часа через два, и…

— Постойте, — выпалил Какаши, и Ямато замер, так и не договорив. Жар перебрался с ушей на щеки, Какаши неуверенно сглотнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Ямато-сан, я не очень разбираюсь в таких делах…

— Можно просто Ямато, — отозвался второй мужчина, и Какаши заморгал, не до конца понимая, о чем речь. Спохватился, покраснел ещё больше и кивнул, тут же хватаясь за грязные тарелки, оставшиеся после обеда, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. — Простите, что перебил. Вы что-то хотели сказать?

— Да, — Какаши сгрузил стопку тарелок в раковину, развернулся к нему лицом, собираясь с мыслями. Напрягся, чувствуя, как закипают мозги, а затем расслабленно обмяк, до побеления костяшек сжимая край столешницы. — Мы с вами не особо ладили в последнее время, да и вообще… То есть, я хочу сказать… Не согласитесь ли вы сходить со мной на свидание?

Последнюю фразу он протараторил так быстро, что даже засомневался: а расслышал ли его Ямато? Тот смотрел на него с немым удивлением в глазах, и Какаши за эти несколько секунд пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

— Оу, — пробормотал Ямато, опуская глаза вниз. Какаши сглотнул, сильнее сжимая пальцы на гарнитуре и с опаской ожидая ответа. — Свидание?

— Да. Свидание, — выпалил он, прикусывая язык от волнения.

— Со мной?

— Да. С вами.

— Оу.

Какаши уже мысленно приготовился получить отказ и заранее приуныл.

— Хорошо. Ладно. То есть… Я согласен, но… А как же дети?

— Дети? — Какаши моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточить свой взгляд на Ямато. Какие дети? Ах да, их дети… Свидание, ещё не назначенное до конца, медленно накрывалось медным тазом из-за маленькой и незначительной проблемы: куда на это время деть четыре гиперактивных ураганчика с моторчиками в своих задницах? — Ох, это проблема…

— Может, мы можем взять их с собой? — предложил Ямато, делая неуверенный шаг к Какаши, и тот отзеркалил его движение, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Хотя, никакое заведение не выдержит их натиска, если они будут все вместе…

— Тогда мы можем собраться у нас, — Какаши сглотнул, когда они оказались близко друг к другу, задержал взгляд на шее Ямато, не смея поднять глаза выше. — То есть, я хочу сказать, оставайтесь сегодня у нас, мы можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм все вместе?

— Да, это… Это хорошая идея, — произнес Ямато, с огромным трудом переводя взгляд с приоткрытых губ на тёмные, почти чёрные глаза. Какаши заметил это и на несколько миллиметров подался вперёд.

— Тогда… — Какаши склонился ещё ближе, не отрывая своих затуманенных глаз, — сегодня вечером у нас… свидание, да?

— Похоже на то, — отозвался Ямато, ничуть не сопротивляясь, и Какаши слабо улыбнулся, склоняя голову к плечу, прикрыл глаза, как вдруг…

— А что вы тут делаете? — раздался детский голос, и они резко отстранились, поворачиваясь в сторону дверного проёма. Наруто перевёл любопытный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, шмыгнул носом, утирая сопли рукавом, и будничным тоном сообщил: — Мы привязали Паккуна к поезду, а он почему-то описался. Где у нас тряпки?

Какаши застонал, закрывая лицо руками, и Ямато не сдержал громкого смеха, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. Наруто продолжал испытующе глядеть на своего отца, пытаясь незаметно почесать ягодицы через штаны.

_Дети — цветы жизни, но иногда очень хочется пожить не в ботаническом саду._


End file.
